Magna Sacrifice
by Digi Bonds
Summary: One year anniversay since I have been a member. So, I decided to put up a new story.
1. Default Chapter

Just a couple of days ago, I found a perfect area for Fanfiction in the episode called "Crest of Kindness" This is what will have happened.

  
  
  
  


Magnamon said, "I'm starting to power down." Kimeramon took the chance and said, "HEAT VIPER!" As the attack went towards Magnamon, Davis decided to take a big chance and take the blast for Magnamon. Davis went in the front of Magnamon as the attack finally hit Davis. Davis winced then groaned in pain. Davis said to Magnamon. "I will be always there for you physically and spiritually. It will be necessary for me to come back, but I can;t say why." Davis gave Magnamon all of his energy as he finally died. Magnamon became covered in golden energy so powerful that he can do the FINAL Attack. Magnamon went up to Kimeramon and said, "MAGNA EXPLOSION x2" The attack went toward Kimeramon and the base destroying everything. 

  
  


I just want to launch this to see how people reacts. I will like some suggestions for what to do next and NO TAKARI! If I get more than 5 reviews, then count on the next chapter to be longer than this!

  
  


Jame Bonds 


	2. Spirit Needle

This is the second chapter of Magna Sacrifice. I will be

rewriting Spirit Needle. I got some good reviews from people

that I know. So, let gets on with this chapter. It will be kind

of short. I will be rewriting the infamous moment when Davis

and Ken have their conversations. 

  
  


Davis went down spiritually to the Digital World to see what s

happening in the Digital World. What he saws devastated him:

control spires working, and digimon being made out of control

spires. He saw Arukenimon pull five of her hairs and threw them

to five control spires. 

  
  


She said, "Spirit Needle!" and the control spires turned into a

digimon that Davis recognized- Ookuwamon. He ran to Ken s side

and saw the crest of kindness (or the golden digi-egg) in his

hands. Davis said to the air, "So, when are you going to use

the crest?" 

  
  


Ken heard the words and said, "Davis, what are you doing here?

You re supposed to be dead!" Davis said, "I m only here to

help." Ken said, " I will use it for myself." Davis said, "NO!"

Ken said, "Why not? You don t like what it s like to fight evil

every single day!" Stingmon said, "I have nightmares just like

Ken, except they are worse than Ken. X-Vmon said, "Still you

need to live!" Davis said, "You don t think that I fight evil

everyday. I do fight evil and the evil is me not being a

leader. I want you to live!" Ken said, "So, you will stand with

me as long as our desires are one?" Davis said, "As long you

live, I will live!" Both digidestineds digivices began to glow.

  
  


  
  


Xvmon and Stingmon also began to glow and Xvmon called out,

"Xvmon!" and Stingmon also called, "Stingmon!" and the two

digimon dna-digivolved to Paildramon. Paildramon said,

"Paildramon!" The digimon analyzer came on and it said-

Paildramon- an ultimate digimon. His Dramon Blasters can take

out all ultimate digimons. 

  
  


This fan fiction will have 4 chapters. 

First Chapter- Crest of Kindness 

Second Chapter- Spirit Needle 

Third Chapter- Dramon Power 

Fourth Chapter- Million Points of Light and the episode before

that. 


	3. Dramon Power

This will be the third chapter of four chapters. As for the

tragedy, I will like to offer my condolences to the families

and friend of people that died yesterday in the World Trade

Center attack. So, on with Dramon Power! 

  
  


Control spires began showing up all over the world. Military

armies tried to attack the control spires, but their technology

went haywire. Airspace had to be shut down for the first time

in Japan History. Their hard drives from four years ago were

destroyed by Gennai. The Japanese DigiDestineds were shocked. 

  
  


In another part of the Digital World, Gennai and Azulongmon was

having a short meeting. Azulongmon said, "Gennai, you look 1000

years younger!" Gennai said, "Thank you. What are you here

for?" Azulongmon said, "Take one of my digi-cores and I m going

to have someone help out. If you will come. Davis came out of

the darkness to the shock of Gennai. Davis said, "I already

have approval from God to interfere in the affairs of the

Digi-Destined and I will help their digimon." Azulongmon said,

"Take care. Azulongmon retreated into the clouds and Davis

opened a spiritual portal to the Real World. 

  
  


Davis said to Veemon s mind, "It s time." Veemon nodded

silently and went out to the street while armor-digivolving to

Raidramon. Raidramon went to the control spire in Tamachi and

blasted the control spire away. Ken upon seeing Raidramon said,

"Good to see you! Raidramon growled, "You too!" Davis said to

both Digimon s mind, "Digivolve and dna-digivolve!" 

  
  


While this event was happening, about 10 miles away, all of the

original and some of the new digi-destineds were meeting in

Izzy room. Let skip the conversations and go straight to

Gennai. Gennai said, "It s good to see you." Izzy said, "We

need your help. Our world is under attack. Gennai said, "I

know. That s why I m here." Gennai took out the digi-core and

said to the Digidestineds, "This is one of Azulongmon s 12

digi-cores. It holds more power than anyone ever thought. If

anyone is squeasy, I suggest you back out." Nobody did, and

Gennai held up the digi-core and all of the digivice was

pointed to the digi-core and Upamon & Poromon digivolved in the

Real World. The digi-core went up toward the skul 

  
  


Now, back to Tamachi. Paildramon was fighting Triceramon and

the digimon was very tough. Mummymon took this as the chance to

show Arukenimon his love. Mummymon said, "I know you don t like

me, but I will like to show my affection by destroying

Paildramon." Arukenimon nodded. Mummymon came down and said,

"Snake Bandage!" The attack went to Paildramon and Ken said,

"NO!" Mummymon decided to try and kill Ken. Paildramon said,

"KEN! Leave!" Ken said, "NO!" and the light from the digi-core

hit Paildramon and he mega digivolved to ImperialDramon. Davis

called upon God and three hundreds thunderbolts hit

Imperialdramon and Imperialdramon said, "MODE CHANGE to Fighter

Mode!" The mega digimon was on the TV. Davis said, "The time is

coming closer! 

  
  


Please REVIEW! 


End file.
